Kingdom Hearts: Angelion
by Flare1224
Summary: Squinoa Selvine Zelphis FF8FF10When the world is at threat of another sorceress can the team win? Or will something hold them back? Plz. RR


Kingdom Hearts: Angelion  
  
By: Flare1224  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII does not belong to me, but my fanfic does. Do not post it on any other site without my written permission.  
  
A/N: Maybe if you figure out my title, you will soon understand my fic. And no, this is not based on the Square Enix/ Disney game Kingdom Hearts. WARNING FF8/FF10 crossovers.  
  
~*^_^&^_^*~  
  
Chapter 1: It Takes Two to Tango  
  
He sat there, his mind blank, only concentrating on his mission, which was to help his companions in successfully protecting the world from the Galbadian Army, which was something that he didn't like to be pressured with. He didn't have anywhere to go, so this was the fate that he had to face…he didn't want to be alone anymore. Then, a friend named Zell approached him, in his slightly over-excited mood. Although it did bother him, he had to get along with him….well maybe not, but he didn't want to listen to him…  
  
"You ready for this man? I can't help but wait for this mission. I want to kick some sorceress ---"  
  
"Zell, you need to learn to keep your emotions under control. We cant have any mess ups during the actual fight. We are to meet a R. Heartilly at the entrance to Timber. We are to assist her in gaining Timbers independence.  
  
Zell looked at Squall as if he was from planet weirdo. Squall seemed to ignore him, and he didn't want to concentrate on anything but the mission. Soon, they met their other companion, Selphie Tilmitt. As being the squad leader for this mission, he was responsible for the groups actions, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't have to pay for their mistakes.  
  
"So like, your our squad leader?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Squall. But we have time for acquaintances later, Ms. Tilmitt."  
  
"Ok, let's get on with it! Woo hoo! Selphie answered.  
  
Squall was already starting to get annoyed with these people. As they took the special Garden train to Timber, the train ride was almost just as bad. When they arrived to Timber, they gave the password to the officials.  
  
"Come with me, and I'll take you to meet the princess." he said.  
  
Oh Hyne, what am I doing here. Princess? What have I gotten myself into? "Ok." Squall said.  
  
Squall and the others followed the person, and the others decided to wait as Squall went into the back room. He found the "princess" flopped on the bed, with her dog nearby. It woofed at him as soon as he stepped into the room.   
  
"Are you the SeeDs?" she asked  
  
"Yes" answered Squall  
  
"Good. I'm Rinoa. And you are…"  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Nice to meet you Squall…"  
  
~*^_^&^_^*~  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Squall was awoken by Irvine's Exeter going off in his dorm room. Squall anxiously hopped out of bed and grabbed his gunblade facing Irvine directly.  
  
"Whoa! Squall, I just came up here to tell you that Headmaster Cid wants you in his office"  
  
"Sorry Irvine, I guess I'm just a little jumpy, that's all…"  
  
Ever since the defeat of Ultimecia, Garden has slowly but surely came back into it's regular non-panic state. Rinoa was living in Garden now, and had passed the SeeD Field Exam and became a SeeD. Everyone had seen them as a couple, but Squall seemed to ignore everyone else. He stopped by Headmaster Cid's office to see what's up.  
  
"Squall, the Headmaster will see you now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Squall looked directly at Headmaster Cid into his round shaped glasses, and noticed his stern look on his face. He certainly knew when Headmaster Cid was not joking.  
  
"Squall, there is a serious problem. We need you and Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell to complete another mission. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yes sir. What is the mission?"  
  
"There has been a prophecy found in one of the old library books. I have it here. It is an interesting prophecy and I think it might have to do with you and everyone else. I think you should take a look at it."  
  
Squall opened the dusty book and looked at the bookmarked page.  
  
Whatever shall corrupt time,  
  
Will be solved by the Lion and Angel,  
  
With the help of other figures,  
  
Such as the Vigil and the Sun.  
  
When time corrupts,  
  
Tthe Lion and the Angel will meet the Vigil and the Sun,  
  
Along with all the children of fate,   
  
The time shall be one,  
  
Where the sorceress shall enter,  
  
Where she shall be stopped forever….  
  
"Sorceress!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Squall it is in fact another threat. I feel that you should take everyone with you, that is if you accept the mission.."  
  
"Yes sir. I will inform everyone else…but one question"  
  
"Yes?" "How will we get there?"  
  
"That you must figure out. The secret must be within the garden…If there are no further questions, Dismissed."  
  
Squall left Headmaster Cid's office, only to be in such shock.   
  
"Another sorceress? That couldn't be? Who else had the power?"  
  
Squall looked back and went to his dorm and called everyone over to discuss the mission. Everyone was such as pondered as Squall. But Quistis seemed to have some insight on the situation.  
  
"I believe, I heard in a book once, that the time where time was corrupted, the legendary creatures shall enter Kingdom Hearts, the blank void in the world where different time periods are located."  
  
"Well, if that is, then it must be a way to get into Kingdom Hearts from Garden" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster Cid said the same thing, but where could it be?" Squall said.  
  
"Maybe we should look in the MD Level. I mean that is where the Garden transformed into mobility." mentioned Zell  
  
Everyone agreed. After arriving in the MD Level, everyone split up so they could find some kind of switch or lever. After searching Irvine seemed to find some type of capsules.  
  
"Here, this looks like it might work!" said Irvine  
  
"Yes, these capsules MIGHT work, but they are worth a look." Quistis said  
  
Everyone stepped into a capsule, and suddenly felt a sudden shock wave over them. They had seemed to wind up in a black void.   
  
"Maybe this is Kingdom Hearts?" Selphie said.  
  
"Maybe…" commented Rinoa  
  
Everyone seemed to find 10 giant doors. They figured that they should choose wisely before they entered. Squall was trying to remember the prophecy for any clues…  
  
Such as the Virgil and the Sun…  
  
Squall looked at the doors and looked at the symbols above. On door number 7 there was a big ball, which looked like a meteor. Door number 8 was where they came from, door number 9 had a crystal above it, and then he looked at door number 10. It had a sun encrusted into it.   
  
"I think we should go with door number 10 because in the prophecy it involved a Virgil and a Sun, and there is a Sun encrusted into the top of the door." Squall said  
  
"Ok, then, lets go!" screamed Zell  
  
Squall tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge, so he called everyone over to help him push. They ended up getting it open, but when they did, they landed in a beach.  
  
"Where are we?" said Rinoa  
  
"I don't know.." answered Squall  
  
"HEY MAN! You look like you just hopped out the middle of nowhere, ya!  
  
"Who are you?" Squall said  
  
"I'm Wakka, and from how you are dressed, it obviously is a fact that you aren't from around here!"  
  
"Hey, do you know where we can find the Virgil and the Su-----"   
  
"Excuse my friend, I think he bumped his head" Quistis said  
  
Quistis then gave him a big knock on the head while smiling at Wakka.  
  
"Okkkk….hey come on over to the island. You can meet Yuna and Lulu.  
  
"Ok. Let's go everyone." Squall said.  
  
"Maybe one of them is the Vigil.." Rinoa said  
  
"Maybe…." said Irvine.  
  
Everyone went into town on the island of Besaid. They saw wonderful huts, and they awed as they saw people in highly colored outfits…  
  
"Todo, I think we're not in Kansas anymore!" Rinoa said to Angelo Quistis laughed and said "You know what they say, it takes two to tango!"  
  
Both of the girls laughed and then their laughs turned into gasping faces. They couldn't believe what they saw..it was true horror..  
  
A/N: Cliffy Yay! This is only the first chappy so please R&R and I will see you later! 


End file.
